


not today

by aetherae



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights are harder to bear than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not today

There are days where she cannot bear the urge.

The crowds of the night are almost begging to be targeted, and the glint of her knife shines readily in the moonlight. She’s already sure that one day she’ll kill someone for no reason after all—why wait for the day when she can get it over with now? And how _relieving_ it would be to finally get it over with, that growing impulse that refuses to go away no matter how close to death she is.

But that’s when, unbidden, the image of the smile he gave her back when she awoke comes to mind. The smile that hadn’t changed over those two long years, the _faith_ he had in her that hadn’t changed over that time. She touches her hand to the floor and still feels the lingering warmth his presence left behind. Like a gift, like a guide, she wonders what sort of warmth she really wants to feel is: fresh blood, or his hand?

So she sheathes back her knife, hangs up her jacket. Though she still longs for the release of killing, she climbs back into bed and wills herself into a deep, deep sleep, one without painful memories of a past she doesn’t understand but only tender dreams of his smile.

_Not today_ , she thinks to herself, finally managing sleep. _Not today_.


End file.
